knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kohaku Tommii
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Kohaku Tommii |} Kohaku Tommii (富井琥珀, Tommii Kohaku) is a first year athlete at Yōsen High. She previously studied at Nambara Junior High. Due to her mother influence during her last year as a Nambara student, she wanted to study further at Yōsen High and become a discus thrower. She is the cousin of Sunako Tommii, the manager and assistant coach of Team Devils. Appearance Kohaku is a dark-skinned, quite tall and athletic female teenager, having a height of 174 cm. She has black eyes and fern, short hair, with a few bangs that cover half of her face, but enough for her to see. She also has a snub nose and large breasts (has an E-cup). During classes, she wears the high school uniform, which consists in a black sweater over a white shirt and a red tie, a pair of grey plaid pants and black shoes. During trainings and competitions, Kohaku wears Yōsen High’s jersey with the name of the school on it. Her casual summer clothes consist of a loose, straw-colored thin sweater and white knickerbockers pants. During summer, Kohaku also ties her hair in a ponytail. She can also be seen keeping a traffic cone after her. During winter, Kohaku wears a pair of medium heeled black boots, a pair of gray leggings and a yellow hooded jacket Personality [ [ Needs a "retouch" ] ] Kohaku can be generally described as kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and shy towards others. The green-haired athlete is a quiet and gentle girl with a fierce loyalty towards what matters for her. She also addresses to the others with proper honorifics such as: “-san”, “-kun”, “-chan” or “-sama”; for instance, she often calls her cousin “Suna-chan” or simply “Su-chan” and adds “-san” to the names of the Yōsen High basketball team members, whenever talking with them or about them. While assisting the basketball team members during trainings, Kohaku finds their coach quite intimidating and her hearing terrifying. Sometimes, she avoids to look into the other woman's eyes when they talk. Therefore, Kohaku lacks self confidence and tends to be easily intimidated by others. The girl likewise tends to get confused and embarrassed by others when she is complimented. She is quite fond of Murasakibara’s eating habit, but she is sometimes worried that he eats too much sweets and junk food. Kohaku tries to persuade him to reduce the amount of junk food eaten. She also thinks that Okamura is a big softie and often tells him that “there is always somebody for everybody”, even if in the process she insults him too, more or less intentionally. During matches, Kohaku is always there for Yōsen's basketball team and cheers for the players; this can be seen especially throughout the match between Yōsen High vs Seirin High, where she went to watch quarter-finals and cheered for them. At the end of the game, Kohaku expresses her pride for her team's efforts and performance and decides to praise them with a meal, which she will pay for. The girl also appears to be curious if Murasakibara cried when she saw his puffy, swollen eyes. History Kohaku was born into a family of athletes, both her parents being Olympic medalists retired from the sports world. Because of her mother’s influence, who wanted her daughter to become also an athlete, Kohaku attended Nambara Junior High and was a member of the track and field club. She watched the match between her school and Teikō (Teikō Junior High vs. Nambara Junior High) as a spectator and was somewhat shocked to see the score gap between the two teams. After Junior High graduation, she attended further Yōsen High and became a member of the track and field club, more precisely the discus throw department. Because she is in the same class as Atsushi Murasakibara, Kohaku became fond of the latter and wondered how much sweet he can eat. At a certain point, she bumped into the purple-haired player. She was taken by surprise when the other told her that she is “so tiny” and perfect to be crushed. Confused and embarrassed, Kohaku thanked him and asked Murasakibara if he wanted to eat together at the school’s cafeteria. A few weeks later, they started to date. Story [ [ Needs a "retouch" ] ] Pre-Winter Cup Arc Kohaku is first seen during the Street Basketball 5 on 5 alongside Murasakibara, but she got lost in the crowd soon after they had arrived at the terrain. She panicked and wandered around the field in order to find the purple-haired basketball player and ultimately Himuro. Finally, Kohaku spots them on the court alongside an unknown team playing against Seirin’s first years and Kiyoshi. When the rain interrupts the game, Kohaku opens her bag, putting up her umbrella, and waits for the other two to come. She tells them that they should find quickly a place to shelter from rain and dry, because if they do not, they will catch a cold. Kohaku also tells them that if they get ill, Araki will yell at her, because the latter put her in charge of (i.e. "forced " her) following and taking care of them. Winter Cup Preliminaries Arc During the Winter Cup preliminaries, Kohaku starts an intensive training for the Japan Junior Games where she will participate in the discus throw event. She expresses to her cousin, her fears and at the same time her impatience to participate in the Games. The fern-haired girl is later seen daydreaming while walking in Yōsen High School and ultimately bumps into some students. She apologizes quickly for her carelessness and walks to the gym in order to change and to start practicing her throws. Kohaku is not happy about the results of her throws; these are making her to put more effort while training. She wants to surpass her current record of 65.50 m. Kohaku congratulates Okamura’s team that they managed to pass the preliminaries and wishes them good luck, while she gives Murasakibara a bag with fruits, much to the latter’s annoyance. The athlete tells him that he needs to eat healthier, while Murasakibara threatens her that he is going to crush her. Kohaku pouts when the taller player pats her head while wishing her all the best. Later, she then packs her clothes and other necessary stuff to travel with the Yōsen High School’s lot of athletes to a training camp near Aomori, a prefecture in the Tōhoku region. Winter Cup Arc Quarter-finals Until the Quarter-finals, Kohaku does not make an appearance. As Sunako reveals, the fern-haired girl watches online every match her team has. Kohaku manages to obtain a permission from her coach in order to go to Tokyo to see the match between Yōsen High School and Seirin High School. She arrives a few minutes before the start of the match, much to the players’ surprise, who thought that the girl was at the training camp. Kohaku wishes the team to have a good game against the other one and tells them that she will wait for them to be victorious. Initially, Kohaku is sure that her team will win the match, because of the huge score gap, but, at the same time, she is shocked and somehow happy about the fact that Murasakibara is more active during this match compared to the other games he played. During the last 20 seconds of the match, while the purple-haired player suddenly manages to enter the Zone, Kohaku states that she never saw him so “fired up” to win and sadly observes that is too bad that his knees reached their limit when he wants to score for his team. However, the athlete is happy and expresses her pride and joy for the team’s efforts and performance, when she sees them exit the court. Kohaku decides to praise them with a meal, which she will pay for. While walking outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, she observes Murasakibara’s puffy, swollen eyes and his face, which was still a bit flushed, and wants to ask what happened to him, but she decides that is for the best to remain silent. Later, she asks him if he wants a knee massage in order to relax his muscles, offer which he accepts. Semi-Finals During the Semi-finals Kohaku returns to the training camp, where she focuses on her throws and “power position”. Finals She returns from the training camp. She goes together with Yōsen High School’s basketball team to watch the finals and meets Tōō Academy on their way there. Kohaku is quite scared by Aomine’s presence and tries to hide behind Okamura, much to the others’ confusion. During the final match, Kohaku alongside the rest of the crowd cheers on for Seirin High, when the players lose their spirit, while playing against Rakuzan High. EXTRA GAME Sunako appears with the basketball team, watching the Exhibition match of Team Jabberwock vs Team Strky on TV. She tried to tell the players to stop making fun of Okamura's new haircut, but she gave up and started to laugh too. As she watches the game, Kohaku is shocked by the score difference between the two teams. More than that, the athlete is also angered by Gold's words about the Janapese basketball. Skill Power Position Despite being a hard to achieve position, Kohaku managed to land in the “power position” after intensive trainings. While being in the “power position”, her right foot is in the center and the heel does not touch the ground at any point. Her left foot is landing very quickly after the right, while the weight is mostly over the back foot, with as much torque as possible in the body; the right arm is high and far back. Kohaku’s best throw measures 65.50 meters. Other Skills Kohaku is quite talented when comes to plastic arts and music. She once was a member of her Junior High’s choir and played the flute. However, she currently focuses on her trainings, but sometimes she plays the flute home alone or for Sunako, her cousin, who likes her music. Relationships Sunako Tommii Yōsen team Atsushi Murasakibara Tatsuya Himuro Akio Daidaihise Quotes *''"When we’ve met for the first time, he told me: << You’re so tiny Ko-chin…I wanna crush you..>>"'' (Kohaku to Fukui about how her relationship with Murasakibara started) *''"Okamura-san, don't worry. Even you have that ugly hairstyle and jawbone, there is always somebody for everybody."'' (Kohaku trying to make Okamura happy) Trivia *The kanji for her name, which is unisex, 琥珀 (Kohaku) means "amber". Because her name comes from the hard yellow to brown translucent fossil resin, used for jewelry, Wei Liu often calls her Hǔpò (琥珀). *Her favourite color is yellow. *She chats with Sunako often on the phone. *Kohaku has a black male cat, named A. *She always keeps a traffic cone after her. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **Her favourite food is boiled beetroot salad. **Her hobby is playing billiards. **Her specialty is book restoration. **Her best subject is Japanese history. **She is a member of the Health Committee. **She has a father and a mother. **She dislikes the Cherry Blossom Festival, because she is allergic to pollen. **The type of guy she likes is someone athletic. **She spends her free time listening to music. * Kohaku share the same seiyū as Hinata Hyūga from the manga/anime series Naruto. She also resembles the latter and Moka Akashya from the manga/anime series Rosario + Vampire in terms of personality. *She has an impressive collection of cat's-eye marbles. *Kohaku wishes to attend dance classes. *She always cries when she watches the film Titanic. *Her maternal grandfather was a mangaka. *Kohaku lives on her own in a small flat rented by her parents in Akita. * The athlete does volunteer service at Akita Prefectural Museum of Art, also known as Masakichi Hirano Museum of Fine Art. Her favourite work is: [http://www.pic-hiranofound.jp/collection_en.html The Events of Akita] (right), a mural measuring more than 20 meters wide that depicts various traditional events in Akita. References Kohaku Tommii is a OC created for the KnB univers by Maya XD KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki Anime television series © Production I.G Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Athletes Category:Nambara Junior High Category:Yōsen High Category:DRAFT